Slightly Sick
by Fly Raven. Fly
Summary: As Blaine gazed at Kurt who was blinking blearily up at him with half-lidded, cloudy blue eyes, hair in disarray, his cheeks flushed with fever, and a crease from the pillow on his temple, he had the most overwhelming urge to just snuggle him.


**It's currently two o' clock in the morning, and I am writing my first Glee fanfiction. I think Klaine is my new ship, and I'm hopping on deck with both feet. Seriously, I've never "squeed" before until I started watching the Kurt/Blaine interactions.**

**This takes place after BIOTA, and I just really wanted a cuddly, sick Kurt. I just love him, and every time I watch Glee, I just want to gather him up and snuggle him. It's un beta'd, so if you catch any mistakes, they're purely my fault, and I apologize, but like I said; it's two o' clock. **

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Glee? Yeah, right.**

Blaine was torn between irritation at himself and concern for his best friend as he strode down the Dalton hallways. He knew that Kurt wasn't looking too well the past few days, but had pushed all thoughts of a pale faced, glassy eyed Kurt to the side as upcoming exams, and neurotic Wes's and explosion prone David's took up his time. Maybe he wasn't spending as much time with Kurt lately because of the remnant awkwardness and unease still present due to The-Party-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named, his own feelings towards his friend, and subsequently their argument involving it, but that was no excuse. He should've seen that Kurt—Kurt, who never allowed even the slightest of weaknesses to show _ever_—was coming down with something. And not taking proper care of himself. And pushing himself too hard. Again.

He felt a niggle of guilt tug at him when he realized he was the one at fault for the lack of contact with his best friend lately, because he was stupidly avoiding Kurt, for some idiotic reason that didn't even seem important anymore. He was just thankful that Jeff announced that Kurt was sick in bed, otherwise during the one weekend Kurt stayed at Dalton, he probably would've spent it in bed because Blaine was an idiot who wanted to avoid any stilted conversations, and any more than affectionate feelings towards his best friend he was beginning to realize.

Apprehension started to creep in as he approached Kurt's door, wondering if Kurt would even want to see Blaine after how much of an ass he'd been lately. He swallowed as he thought of all the times he passed by Kurt in the hall with only a simple hello in the past week, and the hurt in his eyes as he turned away. Blaine hesitantly raised his fist to knock, then the thought of Kurt alone and sick the past twenty-four hours steeled his resolve, and he tapped firmly on the door.

The hesitancy started to return as he waited for a response, and the muffled "come in" from inside only confirmed how sick Kurt must be feeling if he wasn't even going to answer the door. Turning the knob on the door, Blaine entered and his eyes were immediately drawn to the lump in the middle of the bed, cuddled with the duvet wrapped over his head.

He set his bag by the door softly as he took in Kurt's unnaturally cluttered room. The single—one of the perks of being a mid-semester transfer, Blaine thought wryly—area had tissues, text books, and scraps of paper strews across every surface of floor, and side table, along with a bottle of water and Tylenol PM. He glanced towards the television where a commercial was playing on mute, and stepped towards the bed, and called out Kurt's name softly.

An uncharacteristically ruffled mop of brown hair slowly peeked out from the sea of blue comforter to turn towards his voice. "Whazzit?" Kurt's voice croaked out as he squinted and took a look around the room.

Blaine couldn't help the soft smile that crossed his face as he perched on the edge of the bed. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

Kurt blinked owlishly at him, endearingly Blaine thought. "Blaine?

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh." Kurt blinked again, and his brow wrinkled slightly as he tilted his head back to stare at him, his voice still slurring with sleep as he asked, "Y'still mad at me?"

Blaine resisted the urge to wince and instead shifted slightly, and reached over to gently push Kurt's bangs of his forehead, the warmth under his hand pushing into his palm. "I wasn't ever mad at you, Kurt."

Kurt harrumphed softly and laid his cheek against the pillow, closing his eyes as Blaine carded his hand into his hair. "Coulda' fooled me."

He couldn't help but think Kurt might still be half-asleep, otherwise he would've never brought something like this up so abruptly, no matter the fact that he doesn't beat around the bush with everything else, not to mention he didn't even object the action of Blaine's hand mussing his hair. "I'm sorry you thought that. Is that why you never mentioned you were sick?"

"M'not sick." Kurt protested, wrinkling his nose and snuffling, completely contradicting his statement. Blaine laughed slightly and pulled his hand back, feeling his heart melt at how adorable he looked, lying against the pillows and glaring weakly up at him.

"Sure you're not. Then mind telling me what's with all the tissues scattered around? And the bottle of cold medicine when I know for a fact you dislike taking because it makes you feel groggy." Blaine raised an eyebrow towards said bottle.

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the bottle. "Doesn't make me sick." He looked back towards Blaine whose stomach fluttered when Kurt smiled shyly. "Y'gonna stay?"

As Blaine gazed at Kurt who was blinking blearily up at him with half-lidded, cloudy blue eyes, hair in disarray, his cheeks flushed with fever, and a crease from the pillow on his temple, he had the most overwhelming urge to just snuggle him. He smiled, as he wondered how he could ever deny Kurt anything. He shook his head at himself and smiled reassuringly at the sick boy on the bed. "Of course. Who wants to be alone when they're sick?"

"M'not sick." Kurt mumbled, but scooted over on the bed, peering hopefully at Blaine then lifting his arms invitingly in a way that was impossible to misinterpret. Blaine knew Kurt was only acting like this because he was sick, and clearly hopped up on painkillers, but he couldn't help but feel that Kurt had just stolen another bit of his heart.

He laughed a bit as Kurt pouted when he turned away towards the TV to put the Princess Bride in the DVD player, and turn the volume on low. He toed off his socks and shoes, and removed his red and blue blazer, tie, and oxford so he was only in his undershirt and slacks. When he turned back towards the bed, Kurt was still pouting, facing him on the edge of the bed, so the side nearest the wall was available, and they would each face the TV with their backs to the wall. Blaine felt his cheeks heat up as he realized the bed was small enough that he would more or less be spooning his best friend.

Shaking his head he crawled over Kurt to the other side of the bed. "I have to ask, how much pain medication are you on?"

He heard a sniff as he slipped underneath the duvet, and Kurt snuggled his back towards Blaine's chest. He was almost positive his face resembled a tomato. Who knew Kurt was a cuddle bug when sleepy and sick? "Uhm," Kurt hummed, and Blaine felt the vibrations in his chest, as he wrapped his arm around his friends' waist. "I dunno. A lot? Maybe."

Blaine snorted, lying back and raking his other hand through Kurt's hair, fairly certain the other boy purred. Blaine vaguely considered how red Kurt would get if Blaine mentioned it to him when he was lucid again. "You are so sick. Don't deny it."

Kurt pushed his back further into Blaine's chest. "Only slightly."

As the movie played on, Blaine's eyes began to feel heavy, and he felt Kurt link his fingers through the hand Blaine had resting on his stomach, and heard Kurt give a content sigh. Blaine smiled slightly and rested his cheek on Kurt's soft hair.

Right before Kurt fell asleep, Blaine heard him murmur, "Think I should get sick more often." When he was sure Kurt was asleep, and his breaths even and their fingers still linked, Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and followed him to sleep.


End file.
